


The Puppetfucker

by The_Stuckness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Groping, Lingerie, M/M, Other, force, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuckness/pseuds/The_Stuckness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro only wanted to get his hands on the smaller one, seems his brother had a problem with it though. . . But Bro has a problem of his own after he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppetfucker

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I normally don't write Bro as an asshole T~T <3

Dave stood in front of the mirror, admiring himself for the tenth time that day. He felt prideful in what he did for his boyfriend, while most would be embarrassed. Thin red satin was strewn across his chest, hiding his nipples from view. Simple black lace traced the ends, it held tight to his skin, as if it was sewn on. He thought it looked nicely, matching the frilled lace panties sinking down under his hip bones, purposely showing off the sexy manhandles. His stomach was bare, showing off his well-built figure, and fastened around his neck was a simple collar with a D engraved into it. He wasn’t going to mention how why he had it specially made or how long he had it though.

He ran a hand through his hair, huffing out as he posed, holding his ass out a bit. It wasn’t as plush as Karkat’s but damn he knew it was sexy. And he knew it was something the troll enjoyed without ever having to say so. He was a Strider after all, everything about him was sexy. Straight to his legs, of which seemed feminine with the way they were built, but with a quick flex his calves ripped, his was just so damn fine. Standing up straight he put a hand to his hip. Suddenly his doorknob twisted though. Fuck—you told Karkat to come later, no way was he here yet. “Hey lil man, just wondering what you and your lil alien boyfriend want— oh my fucking god Dave. What are ya wearin’?”  
Dave’s face flushed lightly and he suddenly leaned against his closet door.  
“Just trying something out Bro, what do you think?” He brother stood there quietly, taking in the look of Dave, and then he shook his head.  
“I think ya and your alien babe are doin some weird shit. Like seriously lil man, haven’t I told ya? Never let a man top ya. Ever. That’s exactly what ya will get dressed like that.” With that he just turned away, just to bump into Karkat.  
“Ah—fuck, can’t you watch where you’re going?” The troll looked up and suddenly his face turned to pure horror, his eyes seeming to grow a size or two.  
“Holy fuck… it’s the puppetfucker.” Bro leaned down, slamming his hand against the wall and stared at Karkat.  
“What was that lil man? Speak up.” Karkat’s face turned slightly red. 

Such a sight upset Dave and he cleared his throat. “Bro, get away from him.” The older Strider didn’t back off, he didn’t even peel his gaze away from the smaller boy to acknowledge his brother. Karkat was in deep shit with his bad habit of saying the worst shit that comes to his mind. Dave took a step forward, knowing very well this could start a strife, but it didn’t. Something that did start shit was Karkat trying to move away. Bro slammed his other hand on the opposite side of Karkat’s head, and smirked at him.  
“Ya ain’t going anywhere you little shit.” 

The troll was trapped, his boyfriend was startled, and the older male was enjoying himself. This was far more entertaining than just pointlessly strifing with the lil man. This was pleasing. Karkat cleared his throat, speaking up a bit, his face a bright red. “I said it’s the puppetfucker, you sick fuck.” This pulled another smirk out of Bro, and he got closer to his prey’s face, “That’s not the only thing I fuck.” Dave’s face twisted in disgust, realizing the aim of his Bro.  
“Bro that’s not cool, that’s my boyfriend you’re saying that to. Like fuck Bro, stop.” This time, Bro Strider did acknowledge his brother.  
“Ya can get in on it too lil man.” 

The cool kid’s demeanor froze, his face growing a bright red, matching the garments wrapped around him. He clenched his fists tightly, digging his nails into the skin of his palms. Oh hell, no way did he just say that. “I don’t need you telling me I can get in on fucking MY boyfriend. What the fuck is wrong with you Bro?” The older man rolled his eyes behind his shades and looked the troll up and down. “I just never realized how twink your boyfriend was. The perfect shota.” The terms confused Karkat, he had no idea what was going on, but he didn’t really fucking like it, but he also had no way of escape. He did happen to know a few of the older man’s weaknesses though. He struggled to remember the names of the idiotic hoofbeasts the man watched on television. One name came to mind and he pointed to the side.  
“Holy fuck is that Apple Jack?” Bro looked away for a brief moment, surrounded by a fanboy charm, and Karkat took the moment to duck out of the way and rush to Dave’s side. 

This didn’t seem to make Bro very happy though. One, his favorite pony wasn’t there, and two, his prey left him. And no one leaves a Strider. Not even for a younger Strider. That’s just not how it fucking works. He stared at both the boys, slightly pissed off, but also a bit aroused by the chase the damn troll was making him partake in. Dave and Karkat backed into Dave’s room slowly, and then went to shut the door, attempting to just get away, but Bro held it openly, pushed through, and then shut the door behind him. He tossed his hat off and glanced between the boys, smiling in a devious manner. “Boys, I won’t hurt ya. I’ll just teach ya both what ya both don’t know yet.” 

They kept backing up, until the back of their knees hit the bed, and they fell back, looking up at Bro. The man worked fast. Leaning over the two of them, shutting up his brother’s protests with a quick kiss, and running his hand down to the troll’s pants, unbuttoning them. He pushed them down, caught a glimpse of the panties he had on, and chuckled. Seemed his lil bro wasn’t the only one that thought about being sexy tonight. Though the troll’s were much cuter, frilled with white and swirled in a black and gray color. He couldn’t really believe that the both of them did such things, but at that moment, he was quite grateful, because damn was it a turn-on.

Karkat’s pants were quickly tossed across the room as Bro moved his hands up to strip him of his shirt, which led to the exposure of a top that cinched around his higher ribs. It was just as cute as his bottoms, matching perfectly. It should have contrasted with the boy’s skin, but it didn’t, and it was beautiful. This boy was the perfect fucking shota. Dave grew restless of not getting attention as Bro stared at Karkat, and Karkat was getting irritated with not being given attention by Dave. Bro realized this and moved his hands up to the boys’ heads, and pushed them together, watching as they quickly molded their lips together. Damn, who knew teenagers could be so sexy. It was so smooth, obviously full of practice, which Bro couldn’t deny with how fucking thin the walls were. They were pretty much always at it. Young people, damn. He moved his hands to both the boy’s hips, squeezing slightly. A small smile spreading across his face as they both gasped into the other’s mouth. He was going to have fun. 

Dave pulled away from Karkat, panting softly, highly embarrassed by the presence of his brother, and yet oddly turned-on by it. His dick twitched as Bro ran his hand over his ass. Fuck, it wasn’t supposed to do that. He hoped that Karkat wasn’t experiencing the same shit, but as he glanced down he realized it was a bit too late. Bro’s hand was firmly squeezing the troll’s ass, and his bulge was squirming in his panties, slightly wetting them. He was biting his lip, his face a bright red. Karkat could really never take much to get stimulated. Bro wasn’t really paying much mind to Karkat though, he was staring at Dave’s erection with a smirk and growled lowly. “Lil man is already turned-on I see, and I barely touched ya. What is it? Watching your twink here get touched up sexy or something? His face enough for ya?” 

Dave snapped his attention to Bro and glared the best he could with a red face, lacking his shades. His face obviously giving the feel of “I rather you get your fucking hands off him”. Bro chuckled at him and leaned down, responding with a “No can do” before kissing Karkat roughly, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Karkat whined and tried to fight against it, but gave in, kissing back with much force. The older man moved his hand to the troll’s bulge and then yanked away in every sense. “Holy fuck what do ya have down there?” Karkat hissed in disapproval at the lack of contact and then growled at Bro. “I have superior anatomy down there, you fuckass.” He answered a bit stunned. “That’s not no superior anything. That’s like some fucked up anime gone wrong. Which is a hot, but not.” Bro moved back, standing and staring at Dave. “Lil man, ya get props for fucking something like that. Love to tape it sometime.” With that he retreated, grabbing his hat on his way out and placing his hands in his pockets. “We’re having Chinese tonight, no option.” Dave looked after Bro as he left before the door was shut and then looked at Karkat, of whom was still red in the face.

He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and kissed his forehead. “Sorry that happened babe…” Karkat sighed a bit angrily and curled up against Dave’s side.  
“Whatever, that man is a sick fuck. Hope he got the picture to stay the fuck away from me.” Dave gave a soft huff into Karkat’s hair and mumbled. “No, he’ll make advances when he’s fucking ready. But, you’re not allowed out of my fucking sight from now on.” The troll smirked and kissed Dave’s neck, mumbling against it, still stimulated.  
“I don’t have a problem with that at all.” A voice sounded in the back of the cool kid’s head. A silent thank you to his Bro, for helping make tonight a sex filled one.


End file.
